bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Katsumoto Madamura
'Quotes' Katsumoto Madamura looks through the cat shaped hole in the wall... "Ummm... Taicho? Good news! Purple pill works!" -The purple pill incedent "...I'm going to obtain bankai to keep people from reliving the tragedy that struck my home in North Rukongai..." - To Ryukon During his Bankai training Apperance to be written up Personality Katsumoto is quite dynamic. His personality varies from smug and cocky to disquieted and depressed after a major defeat, but shows himself to be an incredibly serious and determined fighter when confronted with an actual threat. Willing to fight, kill, and die for whatever he believes in. Relationships Anise Darkfury - Fellow Taicho/Fiance Aoi Kemuri - self-proclaimed sister - deceased Aroki Miru Samiru Dante Darkfury - Former Taicho Demi Dyrssen - Former Soutaicho / Friend Devon Darkfury - Daughter Erza Scarletta - Fellow Taicho Hayate Kasumi- friend Hiro Kurasaki - friend/subordinate Idiochi Zaki - Friend Ishimaru Manami** - Friend Izzaria Samiru - Fellow Taicho / Brother's Girlfirend Jason Darkfury Keiko Amaterasu - Fellow Taicho Kimmy Darkfury - Stepdaughter Makoto Hyogo - Fellow Taicho / Brother Mitsuru Ashitoshi - Fellow Taicho Nicholas Darkfury - Father-in-law - (desceased) Ninyo Hogosha - Friend Odo Nobhime - Fellow Taicho Reiko Heie Darkfury Ronas - Respected Enemy Ryozumi Manami - Adopted Sister Saigus Samiru - Fellow Taicho Salem Nagitra- Fellow Taicho Sarina Samiru - Lieutenant/Student Tanrisu Darkfury - Sister-in-law History ''Arrival In Rukongai'' Little is known about his time in Rukongai even to himself. What we do know was that a hollow had decimated the entire district in North Rukongai in which he lived, by using a form of "hollow spawn." This brought around his fear of fire which was solved later. It is unknown if anyone else had survived, though Katsumoto believes it was his current Taicho - Anise Darkfury - who saved him and slain the hollow ''Joining The Shinigami'' The earliest times that Katsumoto can recall without his nightmares from the time in Rukongai, was the moment he found himself standing infront of the gates of Seireitei, and he had the then unexplained need to join the shinigami. He spend a year and a half in the academy before graduating... ''The 12th Division'' Upon Graduating, Katsumoto immediately hunted down Dante Darkfury, who was taicho of Twelfth Division at the time. The way Katsumoto saw it - versatility was an excelent thing to have on the battlefield, and an array of chemicals and devices would give more versatility and a greater chance of keeping the element of surprise. He was gladly taken in. Though Within weeks Dante swapped Divisions with the then Tenth Division Taicho - Anise Darkfury. Due to his dedication, his work, and his skills - Katsumoto was appointed 3rd seat in a matter of weeks, and Fukutaicho in less than a month. Shortly after being named fukutaicho, Ryukon, his own zanpaktou, forced nightmares on to him when ever he slept. These nightmares where about the events that led to him forgetting his entire history in Rukongai, and were so vivid, that he "retaliated" just as he did when the events were happening, which led to him assaulting other shinigami in his sleep. It was Ryukon's way of saying "You cant move foreward without moving back ''Musical Talents Discovered'' Nearly a month after obtaining Bankai. Katsumoto discovered he had a talent for music. Ryukon edged him on into makeing a stringed instrument she called a Czehar - an oblong instrument, with six to seven strings that create a "twang" sound when plucked. Since then he has found to be rather tallented with a few other instruments as well. *Shakuhachi *Bone Flute *Cister *Pan pipes / flute *lute *Wooden Flute - Transverse *Kalika - a banjo-like instrument with a semi-spherical chamber instead of the cylindrical ''Tenth Division'' ''Combat Information'' *Expert Swordsman *Skilled in Guerrilla/Unconventional Warfare *Skilled with Throwing Weapons *Average skill with Kido and Hoho *Katsumoto with his brother, Makoto are fearsome opponents in combat. Between the two of them there is an answer for just about everything, and whats worse is they dont talk about strategy before hand. They have displayed such cooridenation and teamwork that it could be mistaken that there is a sort of passive telepathic link between the two. This little trait was discovered by the two of them in a four way free-for-all spar. Katsumoto was third seat at the time and Makoto was fifteenth seat. This is the very reason that the two refuse to spar eachother, there will be NO winner until the other has exhausted all strength and energy. Instead, they'd rather make things interesting by including more people, like a free-for-all spar. *Katsumoto tends to carry around a "bag of tricks" and secondary items specifically for combat and missions. Usually consisting of, but not limited to, following items: #Goo capsules (Grade A and Grade B) #Anti-hierro Armor #Exploding throwing needles (red-dyed wood) #Hira Shuriken #Throwing needles (undyed wood) #Reiatsu Supression Cloak #Flash bombs #Anti Arrancar Granades #a Cybernetic left eye *Katsumoto, like Makoto, is experimenting with various fighting styles and applying traits in them to his own. He is currently working on a swordsmanship style he calls "Burning Fang." It has the speed and quickdraw capabilities of Battojutsu, the skill of Kenjutsu, and the powers od Zanjutsu, as well as the Reiatsu channeling of kido. Nenshou Kiba Ryuu How Nenshou Kiba Ryuu works is by channeling Reiatsu through the sword (Wether it be a Bokken, Shinai, or Zanpaktou) he can transfer the reiatsu to the opponent on impact to create a burning sensation that would last up to half an hour. If he can get this sensation going on the first hit, he can just add to it by spreading the overall area of the opponents body that can feel the burning. It is theoretically an ideal style for capturing prisoners, considering that a shallow hit is all that's needed to transfer the reiatsu. - More damage, less injury. It is planned for there to be 7 levels of training in this style... The current set up is as follows Zanpaktou There are Quite a few traits that set Ryukon apart from the typical Zanpakto. The most destinct of which is that her personality is a rather large contrast to Katsumoto's in MANY ways. There is also the sealed form and the fact there is little difference between it and Shikai. Ryukon is a hybrid. (An exceptionally rare type) Sealed One of Ryukon's more unique traits is the fact her sealed form is a sakabatou, with a gold-colored cross-guard Shikai Apperance In Shikai, Ryukon has a serrated blade with a distinct pattern of two inward crecents followed by seven teeth before repeating every inch along the blade. This pattern is followed all the way up to the pronged tip where it comes to two points. Release Command "Bare your fangs and breathe, Ryukon" Shikai Ablity and attacks Ability - Everything Ryukon cuts bursts into flames around the wound. This flame cant be put out by force otherwise the would would re-ignite. After a few minutes (3 posts) the flames go out on their own Attacks *Ryu no Tsume (Dragons Talon) - a single slash in the air that sends a wave of fire at the opponent *Ryu Hane Tate (Dragon Winged Shield) creates a barrier of wind around the caster backed with a layer of highly condensed reiatsu capable of withstanding large amounts of damage and when dispelled explodes with pressure in an outward direction from the caster as if a large dragon was flapping its wings *Ryukaze (Dragon Wind) - This could be considered a counter attack. When the opponent is Airborn (either hovering, flying, or jumping) I could swing Ryukon in a circular motion to creat a tornado of fire and air. It would slash and burn the opponent. *Ryuhi (Dragon fire) - this would be Gukomi's ultimate attack in Shikai. The flames engulfing Gukomi's blade would turn blue and would be a combination of Doragon no Tsume and Baningu Kyofu, however the flames would appear to form a dragon. Bankai Apperance A serated Fuma Shuriken at a loss for words on how to describe this. If anyone would like to give it an accuracte, literal description please feel free to do so Bankai Ability Ability - Everything Oni-Kaji Ryukon cuts Bursts into blue flames for a bit longer than it would in shikai (four posts). Oni-kaji Ryukon can be controled remotely like a puppet on a string - meaning the flight path can be remotely altered on a dime, though Katsumoto can only control it within a 130 meter radius. Oni-kaji Ryukon can also seperate into two distinct weapons to allow further versatilaty. both halves have all the attacks but seperated they are only as powerful as they were in Shikai. Together as a whole it can be rather devastating. Bankai Attacks in Bankai, Katsumoto retains stronger versions of his shikai attacks. The flames that appear with Ryu no Tsume and Ryukaze become blue in color thus indicating a higher temperature. And the flames that appear with Ryuhi are now black with white outlines. This "otherworldly" fire can be percieved as a "demonic flame" of sorts. There is only one addition to the attacks Ryu no Ha (Dragons Teeth). What happens is two to three of the shurikens blades disappear while spinning leaving small spikes that if stepped on, not only cut your foot but explode. The overall explosiv force is estimated to be around that of four pounds of C-4, at his current level Trivia *Katsumoto tends to fight better when he is angry *Even in a spar, Katsumoto's honor keeps him from holding back. *Katsumoto prides himself on his tactical abilities *Katsumoto is an advent go player and will accept a challenge from just about anyone Credits This Wiki page and its contents have been created by Cronus Boxen with info from Zyke Dragoone Category:Notes Category:Character Category:Katsumoto Madamura Category:Zyke Dragoone Category:Character History